The Next Golden Trio
by JamesandLilyLove
Summary: This is just a little drabble I did in one sitting about the dynamics of the next-generation. Flame if you please, a review is a review! This is all JK Rowling's, not mine!


**A/N: This is just a little drabble for the next gen that I came up with that I actually really like. I hope you like it! And I still need one more review on, "A Classic Love Story" before I can post the update. I know that you guys are busy, but a one word review can't possibly take too long! Anyways, enjoy this, because I loved writing it **

Set the scene, 6th year, the Gryffindor common room. Most kids sat on the squashy couches studying for the upcoming exams. Three 6th years sit next to each other, after studying for 2 hours; they were now only half studying. We'll take this piece by piece. The first teen sitting on the squashy couch was Rose Weasley. This was obviously not a surprise; all of the Weasley family was either in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor and Rose was not quite "Claw" material.

Rose has long red (not ginger, not orange, _red) _hair. She has no freckles and had inherited her mother's wide chocolate brown eyes. She is rather pale, but she has a dainty flush to her cheeks due to her family's heritage. Rose has a big personality and is a mix of her parents. She is the book worm of Gryffindor, but plays Keeper on the Quidditch team and is one of three captains on the team. She isn't quiet at all; she's loud and boisterous. She loves her family and friends dearly; lord help you if you hurt one of them. She is incredibly skilled at Charms unlike her father, and is not competitive unlike her mother.

The next teen on the couch is Albus Severus Potter, more commonly called Al. As soon as the Sorting Hat was placed on his head it yelled out, "Gryffindor." His nervousness faded away and he quickly became the athletic, studious student that he is today.

It is unknown where Albus got his brains from, but he is fairly studious with a natural born intelligence. He excels at Transfiguration, much like his grandfather on his father's side did. In looks, he is the spitting image of his father. His mop of ebony hair is untamable no matter how much he tries to comb it. He's golden tanned and fairly muscular due to his many years of Quidditch in which he plays Beater and is 1 of 3 captains along with Rose. He has emerald green eyes that are so mysterious and unusual that it draws girls to him. He has his own fan club, which annoys him to no end.

The teen next to him on the couch is none other than Scorpius Malfoy. He is also a Gryffindor, no questions asked. He is bold and brave with an obstinate streak. He quickly befriended Albus and Rose on the train and it all went from there. Scorpius is the final captain on the Quidditch team and is a beater with Albus. Scorpius is deathly pale with blonde hair and silver eyes. He's lightly muscled, like Albus, because of his Quidditch. He is snarky, but never hides his feelings. The girls find him very attractive and like Albus, he has a fan club which he enjoys imitating.

"Scorpius! Give me back my quill!" Al shouts, Rose rolling her eyes at the boys' antics. Scorpius grins.

"I want to take a break!"

"Seconded," Rose sighs. Albus looks wildly around at them as they begin to get up.

"Are you nuts? Our exam is soon!"

"Don't be such a Ravenclaw, Al!" Scorpius teases.

"Not even a Ravenclaw," Rose teases, "Vic was never as bad as you Al."

"Excuse me for caring about my future." Albus grumbles.

"We care about our future!" Rose gasps mockingly. "For example I know that in the future, if you don't get your annoying arse off the couch then I am going to throw you in the Black Lake." Scorpius bursts out laughing.

Al chuckles at that, getting up off the couch and stretching.

"I could go for a fly," he says reluctantly.

"Race?"

"How is that even a question my dear Rosie?" Scorpius asks.

"I mean race you out to the pitch," Rose says, a wicked gleam in her eye.

"Oh well in that case-" Scorpius begins, until Albus and Rose run out of the common room laughing.

"Catch you later Malfoy!" they call over their shoulders.

"Oh it is on!" he yells back at them. The three dash out to the pitch, their backs bathed in sunlight and their hearts filled with content.


End file.
